


The Break Through

by FirstAde



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, No Lesbians Die, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, probably all full of love and fluff, quick works, see tw in each chapter, short one shots, you guys know I suck at angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAde/pseuds/FirstAde
Summary: Some of you may know that I posted on my tumblr asking for prompts to help me break through my severe writers block. I'll post them all here too so they are easy to find.If you have prompts for me, you can comment them here OR on my tumblr. firstade-universe.tumblr.com





	1. Water Sports

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is for this: prompt (clexa) - Lexa convinces Clarke to go canoeing (or some sort of outdoorsy water activity) for a date. Maybe it's early days in dating so Clarke has played down her dislike of water / up-sold her swimming capabilities.
> 
> TW: Near drowning

“So basically, you just hold on tight.” Lexa explains as she tugs Clarke’s life jacket into place and tightens the straps slightly. They have known each other through mutuals for about two years, but this is their seventh date. Last time they did a wine and paint night to experience Clarke’s passion. This time they are trying Lexa’s favorite summer activity, lake water sports. First up, inner tubing. “You can try to lean into the waves if you feel confident, but really, we’re just going along for the ride. No big deal.”

“Yeah, right. No big deal.” Clarke swallows harshly as she looks off the back of the boat and out over the water. “What’s the point of this again?”   
“No point really. We usually just try to see who can hold on the longest. I already told Lincoln to take it easy on us since I am still trying to impress you.” The brunette smirks and it slowly morphs into a passive frown as she watches Clarke wring her hands, obviously nervous. She gently reaches out and tilts the blonde’s face toward her by the chin. “Hey, we don’t have to do this, we can just lay on the beach and play with O and Rae’s new puppy.”

“No! No. I can do this. I can. It’s just new.”

“Okay, well. I’ll be right by your side the whole time. Come on.” It takes a bit of doing but both girls successfully get on the tube and get comfortable. Lincoln gives them a thumbs up and eases the boat up to speed. Soon he kicks up the speed and starts purposely tossing them side to side. They cross over another boat’s wake and the tube takes a nasty spin and throws both women from it. As Lexa resurfaces she first locks her eyes on the boat which is making a wide circle to come back for them, red flag raised in the air to indicate people in the water. Then she whips around, looking for blonde hair and blue eyes, but only finds the life jacket she had slipped on her girlfriend minutes before. She watches it bob with the water for just a split second before she realizes what it means. She swims toward it frantically.

 

Clarke didn’t know what it felt like to die, but this might just be it. Okay, so maybe she should have told Lexa of her fear of the ocean growing up, which was caused by witnessing a shark attack during a family trip the beach when she was seven. Growing up in San Diego, it was beach or nothing so she kind of didn’t know how to swim. But, hey! That’s what the life jacket was for right? You don’t need to know how to swim, you just let it do it’s job. Okay, so maybe she should have told Lexa that little piece of information too. Too late now. She’s going to spend the rest of eternity with the fishes. When someone does find her body, there will probably be an eel living in her eye socket, like some scary shark movie. She tries to move her limbs, but it feels like they are made of brick. She tries to scream, but that just makes matters worse. Then, she feels it, something around her stomach and suddenly the light of the surface is coming back into view. Her face breaks the surface and she coughs out the water she just inhaled. 

 

“Clarke, oh my gosh! Clarke are you okay?!” Lexa does her best to turn her around so they are face to face. “Did you hit your head? Are you hurt? What happened?”

“Can’t swim.” Clarke coughs out as she wraps her fingers around Lexa’s vest.

“You. You can’t… Clarke why didn’t you tell me.” Lexa whispers into her hair as she holds her close. “I used to teach a swim class during the summer in high school. I could have taught you before we came out here.”

Clarke shrugs in response, teeth chattering and lips trembling. “All I needed was a life vest. Some good that did me.”

They climb back into the boat and Lexa shares a look with Lincoln. He heads back to the beach without a word. Lexa helps her out and they go back to their previously set up towels and blanket. They sit there quietly for a while and Lexa thinks about whether or not this conversation had come up in the two years they had know each other.

“This isn’t your fault Lex. I should have told you.” Clarke finally breaks the silence.

The brunette sighs and scoots to sit behind her date, wrapping her up in a warm embrace. “And I should have checked your vest better. I’m sorry Clarke, I just wanted to have fun with you.”

“Hey! That was fun. I never knew it would be so fun. Just the last part sort of sucked a bit.” Lexa nods into her shoulder and places a small kiss there. “Will you teach me how?”   
“To swim?” She gets a nod in response. “Sure. Today? Because I could understand if you say no, but there is a little pool over on that other bank and it has a perfect grade that drops into deeper water.”

“Maybe next time.” Clarke stands and offers Lexa her hand to help her up. “Now, where is that puppy?”


	2. Shut Up and Let Me Hold You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Clarke fussing and worrying over Lexa after a serious injury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa was in a car accident causing serious abdominal injuries. No TW apply.

“Come on, Eli. Come join Mama.” Lexa patted empty spot on the bed next to her and watched as her son looked around hesitantly. His bright blue eyes looked between the bed and the door as he shifted on his feet.

“But Mommy said I can’t bother you.” He whispered. Lexa frowned and clenched her jaw. It had been a month. A month of prodding and poking and fussing and being woken up to take meds every four hours. But mostly it had been a month of pain and not being able to hold her family like normal, like she wanted. Since the accident it was the only thing she wanted. The only difference being that the last week she had been at home instead of the hospital, but still the same pattern wore on. The four year old spitting image of Clarke didn’t quite comprehend what was going on, just that his Mama was hurt, but she’s getting better. “You know what else Mommy said? She said you have to help me feel better. You know what would make me feel better?” The tiny blonde shook his head, indicating that he didn’t know. “Cuddles make me feel better.”

With that, Eli sprung into action, climbing up the foot of the bed and coming to a stop on his knees next to Lexa. If she wasn’t afraid he’d pout at her, she would laugh at how comically slow he laid himself down and turned his body towards hers, molding himself there for the first time in a month.

She dropped a kiss on the top of his head and sighed contentedly. “Tell me about school. Is that Aden boy still hoarding all of the legos?” This launched Eli into an epic tale of the trials and tribulations of preschool.

 

Meanwhile, downstairs

 

“I’m just so exhausted, Anya. I thought it was going to be easier having her home, but it’s not.” Clarke sighed into the camera on the laptop. Skyping Anya, Lexa’s best friend and the one that introduced them all of those years ago, was her only solace in the day so far.

“Clarke, she’s healing. She’ll be better in no time. It’s just a little while longer and everything will be back to normal.” Anya tried, but she could tell her words weren’t making any impact. “I love you three, you know that. If I could be there, I would be. I am sorry you’re doing this alone.”

As if on cue, an alarm for Lexa’s medicine sounded and the blonde dropped her hands into her face and rubbed with a sigh. “Every time one of those goes off I remember how we almost lost her, it’s a nightmare. Gotta go Ahn, duty calls. Love you.”

“Love you too, kiddo.” The screen winked out and Clarke sighed for another long second before she stood from the island bar stool and grabbed the meds from the container on the counter. She filled a glass of water and slowly made her way up the stairs. As she got closer to the master bedroom, the one her and Lexa have shared for the past seven years, she hears excited jabbering coming her son. She stopped, hand on the door knob ear pressed toward the opening and smiled as she heard the story of the two princess who should have never fallen in love, but did. A tale Lexa made up when he was only about a year old, about their love. Now, Eli knew it by heart and told it when he was sleepy. She slowly pushed the door open and was met with the site of wide blue eyes and for the first time in a month, shining green ones.

“Elijah Jacob Griffin-Woods, what are you doing in that bed?” Clarke cocked her head to the side and watched as her son gulped and looked between her and his Mama.

“Mama said she needed cuddles to feel better.” He squeaked and patted the bed next to him. “Come on Mommy!”

“Mama needs to rest and be calm.” Clarke countered, pointing her gaze at her wife.

“Clarke. For god’s sake I need a break.” Lexa finally snapped. “I need a break of the hovering and eggshells and meds and the fuc- the fussing. I just want to hang with Eli. I just want to hold you, but you won’t stop for two seconds and relax enough to let me. I’m not dying! I’m right here.”

“But you almost did!” Clarke all but screamed. “Eli, baby. Please go to your room or down to the living room. Mama and I need to have a talk.” The boy nodded with wide eyes, not use to his mom's arguing, and slid off the bed. He rushed passed her and out the door, then it click closed behind him. “You almost died and I was terrified. So I am sorry if I hover, if I care. I can’t fucking help it Lex! You should have seen you in that bed on the first night. I have never been more scared of anything in my life.” Tears ran down pale cheeks as she yelled, anger about the situation, fear about it taking over. She didn’t register it as Lexa struggled to stand and move toward her, but eventually she was wrapped in a tight embrace. “You should be in bed.”

“Shut up and let me hold you.” Lexa whispered quietly. They stood there for a long minute, until Clarke felt Lexa sway a bit. “I’m sorry. Okay? I am sorry I scared you. I get that it was traumatic for you as well and I apologize for not taking that into consideration. But I need my wife back, alright? I need you Clarke, not a nurse. You. I need you to cuddle with me at night and I need our son to tell me his preschool woes. I need normal. I’ll call the number they gave us and get a nurse okay? I know I still have more recovery to go, but I need the love of my life and you need a break.”

Clarke nodded breathed out a sigh of relief, then helped Lexa back into the bed, careful of the wound on her stomach and side. “I’ll go get Eli and we can all take a nap, how does that sound?”

“Perfect.” When Lexa woke up an hour and a half later with her two favorite people in the world at her side, she felt better than she had all month.


	3. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Abby accidentally finds out about Clarke and Lexa ... she’s not too happy about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW - Um, none really. They discuss some abuse, but nothing jarring.

“Clarke, honey, the game got rained out and -” Abby’s sentence trails off as she opens the door to Clarke’s bedroom to find a very naked Clarke and a nearly equally as naked, “Lexa Woods! Are you fucking kidding me Clarke. Put your damn clothes on and come down stairs. Both of you!” She demands, slamming the door behind her. She stomps her way down stairs and past a confused looking Marcus.

“Abby, what’s wrong?” He asks with his brows pinched together.

Abby wrenches open the wine fridge and pulls out a bottle of red, working quickly on the cork. “I just walked in on my daughter and Lexa Woods. I need a drink.” Marcus’ eyebrows shot up toward his hairline, almost comically. Had it been any other situation, she would have laughed at his reaction. “Lexa. Fucking. Woods.” She repeats as she pours the wine into a stemless tumbler.

“Okay, I get that can be a jarring experience, but Clarke is an adult. So is Lexa. What do you have against the poor girl? She’s always been so polite.” He sits across from his wife and looks at her with those soft brown eyes, genuinely curious of her reasoning for such visceral hate for the young woman.

“She’s a Woods, Marcus. The Woods are trouble. My daughter doesn’t need to be involved in any of that.” She bites. There’s venom in her words, and he can see the fire in her eyes.

“Mom.” Clarke interjects and she rounds the corner, Lexa’s hand firmly in hers. “Can we talk about this like rational adults now? Or are you just going to be mean to her. Because if that’s the case, we can both leave.”

She clenches her jaw and takes a large gulp of wine, but to her credit, she nods to the barstools next to Marcus. “Sit.”

“Thank you.” Clarke nods and tugs a shy looking Lexa over. They sit, fingers intertwined, and Abby surveys them. Clarke on the end, then Lexa, then Marcus. They sit in silence for a moment before Clarke gets the courage to speak. “So… I know you’re pissed, because you harbor some sort of unreasonable hatred for Lexa’s family-”

Abby cuts her off. “I don’t hate her family Clarke, I just think they are a bunch of troublemakers that you don’t need to be involved in. Do you know how many stitches and broken bones I have taken care of for the lot of them. All because they deal with their anger by getting into fights.”

“You don’t think Lexa is good enough for me because her family members sometimes need medical attention.” The blonde deadpans.

“No, Clarke, I don’t think a Woods is good enough for you because they are violent and careless, with no regard for other people’s safety.” Abby snaps. 

“With all due respect, Dr. Griffin.” Lexa clears her throat. “I don’t think you truly understand my family.”

“Well we can agree to disagree on that.” The doctor takes another swing of wine. 

Marcus looks over the two young women next to him then looks back at his wife. “Maybe you should hear her out, Abby.” She looks at him then back to Lexa with a nod for her to continue.

“Well, I know you treated Anya a couple of times a few years back for punching things she shouldn’t. Anya came to live with us from a very abusive household, and when she was doing that, it was more out of self hatred and frustration than it was anger at other people. She had a hard time adjusting, but after some therapy and some martial arts classes she has become a well adjusted adult. Lincoln, I remember he crashed the car drinking and driving. That was about three months into living with us and he was so neglected before, he had a hard time accepting that we loved him. He’s much better now. And Aden, Aden we’re still working on. The poor kid has been through alot in his short life and we’re really trying. I guess what you haven’t seen is the fact that my parents, they take on the tough cases. The kids the system has written of for being a “lost cause.” I was lucky enough to be the first, when I was only four, and I am incredibly proud of my family.”

Abby looks at her in stunned silence. She stares for so long, in fact, that Lexa starts to shift uncomfortably in her seat. “How long have you two been dating?” She finally breaks the silence.

Clarke looks down guiltily at the counter and mutters. “Seven months.”

“Seven months?” She gasps. “Seven. Months. Do you love my daughter, Lexa?”   
“Very much.” The brunette nods.

“Well then, I think we should all have dinner and get to know each other. I would like to get to know your family the way you do.” Abby offers and it sounds genuine.

“I… I think that’s a great idea.” Lexa looks to Clarke who is smiling and nodding.

Abby smiles softly. “Wonderful. We can hammer out the details later. Can you two give me a moment with my daughter?” Marcus and Lexa both rise from their seats and move out of the room. Not before Lexa plants a kiss on Clarke’s temple though. Once the room is clear Abby moves around the counter and wraps her daughter in a tight embrace. “I’m so sorry Clarke. I am so sorry you felt the need to hide something so important from me.”

“Which part, the relationship or the fact that I’m bi?” Clarke hugs back and both women start to tear up.

“Both. Whatever I have done or said in the past to make you think I wouldn’t accept you just the way you are. I am so so sorry. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, mom.” They stay there, embracing each other for as long as they both can stand it, then they hang on just a moment more.


	4. Young Demi-Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a thought for a prompt. Clarke is a demigod, daughter of zeus. And lexa is a daughter of hades. And they get along and do stuffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets real sad, but it works out OKAY.
> 
> Sorry for the feels.

“Clarke, be quiet.” Lexa whispers as she yanks the blonde down by the sleeve. The bank of the river they are standing on is just serene enough that the guardian at the falls just ahead could definitely hear them if one of them spoke loud enough or stood tall enough to be seen.

Clarke huffs as she squats next to the brunette. “I just don’t understand why you drag me along on these foolhardy adventures.”

“Foolhardy advent - Clarke. How else are we supposed to make the leap from demi-god’s to actual gods? We have to prove ourselves worthy.” Lexa explains in a hushed tone. She narrows her eyes and cocks her head to the side. “I thought you wanted that too?”

“I do. Well, I did. Doesn’t being a god sound kind of… boring?” Clarke fidgets in her place, toeing the dirt under her. “You’re my best friend and I get that it’s what you’ve always wanted, but, I don’t know anymore.”

Lexa regards her seriously for a moment, then nods and smiles. “We can talk about this later, after we save that kid from the river guardian. I want you to do what makes you happy too.”

They execute their plan perfectly and and return the missing child to it’s mother before returning back to their shared apartment, and Lexa cracks open two cold beers before settling down into the couch next to Clarke. It’s quiet and peaceful and Clarke lets her head drop back onto the couch and she sighs contentedly.

“So, what is it you want to do?” Lexa turns her body toward her best friend, looking eager for her answer, something the blonde hadn’t expected when she imagined this conversation.

“I’m not sure. College sounds fun. Maybe art school. I didn’t expect you to be so gung ho for me abandoning the cause.”

Lexa frowns. “Of course I support you, Clarke. You’re my best friend. I even supported you when you wanted to date that dirty hippy boy.”

Clarke laughs a full bellied laugh. “Finn was not a hippy.”

“Looked like one.” Lexa mutters. “Okay, so college. Which one? Where? When?”

“I don’t know Lex. But I’ll still help you til I figure it out, okay?” Lexa nods and they smile at each other as they clink their drinks together.

One Month Later

“Last mission a success. Tomorrow, Art school!” Clarke twirls happily under the stars, her skirt billowing out as she turns. Lexa’s leaning against the hood of her ‘65 Mustang, the one thing she has purchased with the wealth from her family. She brings her after mission celebratory beer to her lips and smiles at the carefree nature of her friend. “Do you think my dad is proud of me, even though I am not trying to become a god any more?”

“Immensely. Zeus would be an idiot not to be proud of you.”

Clarke stops her appraisal of the stars long enough to smile at her friend. Her smile turns into a frown when she sees the Azgeda gang making their way over to the hilltop where she and Lexa were minding their own business. Lexa notices and looks back over her shoulder to see the three approaching figures.

“Roan, Echo, Ontari. What is it that you want tonight?” Lexa bites.

“Well, looks like someone wants you dead, little devil.” Ontari skips around them in a circle magically unrolling a scroll which glows and floats in front of her. “Pissed off the wrong titan it seems. Tisk tisk.”

Clarke snatches the scroll out of the air and reads it. It’s a hitman’s contract for Lexa’s head. She gasps and claps a hand over her mouth. She looks up in time to see the giant fireballs both Echo and Roan are forming, then she looks at Lexa who is looking at her with so much sadness.

“I’m sorry, Clarke. Don’t worry, you’ll be fine without me. I’ll love you forever.” Lexa turns toward the inferno awaiting and she hears Clarke scream. Both Roan and Echo mouth their apologies and in unison, they launch their fireballs at her. Just as she accepts her fate and braces herself, she feels her body being flung away from the white hot heat. She hits the grass with a thud and she turns to see Clarke in her place. Her clothes are charred and her hair and skin are burned nearly beyond recognition. “No no no no no…” She scrambles to her feet and rushes back to her friend’s side, gently lifting her limp body into her lap. “Clarke, no. What did you do? Clarke!”

“It’s okay Lex. Let me go.” Clarke coughs. “I’ll love you forever, too.” Clarke’s life slips away and her eyes dim. The sky above them turns thunderous and a crack of lightning touches down a few feet from them.

“Fuck, Lexa, bring her back.” Roan demands. “You can do that, use your power.”

“It’s not the same. It’s not like that.” She mutters, still holding onto her friend. Lightning strikes the ground again and a massive boom is heard overhead at the same time. The three Azgedian’s look back to see a tall, well built blond man striding up the hill. Lexa doesn’t move as the man kneels next to her. “Hi Jake.” She sniffles as she uses Zeus’s earth name, just like Abby does when she tells tales of him.

“Hey kiddo.”

“This is my fault. It’s all my fault.”

He gently lifts Clarke’s off of her lap and lays her on the ground. “It’s not your fault. You’ve been a very good friend to her, and we are all immensely proud of you. Both of you.” Jake leans back over the lifeless body of his daughter and kisses her forehead. The he looks over next hill and sees the his old friend walking with the spirit of his daughter. As they get closer, Lexa tears up again. The man whispers something into the spirit’s ear and she smiles at Lexa before looking at her father. The the spirit frowns at her lifeless body, then lays down on top of it. A brilliant light flashes and Lexa shields her eyes with her forearm. When she looks back, Clarke is standing in front of her, completely healed of all injuries and emitting a soft, almost golden glow.

“Clarke’s act of true selflessness in the face of imminent danger was enough to prove her worthy to join us on Mount Olympus.” Jake explains.

“Clarke has chosen to stay here, on earth, Zeus. Her one request was to wipe away the contract on Lexa’s life. Which I appreciated.” Hades explains to the leader of the gods.

Jake’s eyes shine and he embraces his daughter. “Love you and I’ll be watching over you, always. I am so proud of you.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Clarke hugs him back. When their embrace is over he snaps his fingers and the contract for Lexa’s head shreds itself and falls to the ground.

“Oh, and you three.” Zeus points to Roan, Ontari and Echo. “You three better hope you never see me again.” They all turn tail and run as fast as they can away from the hilltop.

Hades silently makes his way to his daughter, hugs her and whispers in her ear before turning to leave along with Zeus. “Bye Gus.” He waves and this in the span it takes her her to blink her eyes, they’re gone. “Clarke.” Lexa rushes forward and the young women excitedly embrace. Lexa pulls back and cups the blonde’s cheeks. “Never do that to me again. That was so stupid Clarke. I lost you. I can’t lose you.”

“You think that was fun for me?” Clarke smiles, using humor to lighten the situation as much as possible. “Although, your dad is pretty cool.”

“Did you mean it when you said you’d love me forever?” Lexa leans in just a bit, waiting for the other woman’s response.

Clarke smiles and nods slightly. “Did you?” Lexa doesn’t answer, just leans in and claims her lips. The smirk doesn't fade from Clarke’s lips as the kiss ends. “Guess that’s a yes then?”

“That’s a yes.”


End file.
